


Splintering

by Queen_Kit



Series: Twinnish: Maul Edition [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The point at which our main character's universe diverges entirely from the Twinnish Timeline<br/>Jinn-Kai is 14 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed to edit this and I only got through half of it. So I've decided to post the first half now and see what people t-hink. It's late and I haven't looked over this again so if you notice any errors feel free to contact me.
> 
> 6/8/16: Edited to fix an error with tense at the end of the fic.
> 
> *As a reminder: Jinn-Kai is not aware that her brother is Obi-Wan Kenobi. So given that this is from her perspective he is never named, but he is present.

Her brother was in trouble.  He had chased after a little girl who was the victim of kidnapping in the middle of Coruscant. It was obvious that the little Twi’lek was in a lot of danger, Jinn-Kai knew it from the look in the men’s eyes, and their words only confirmed it.  She couldn’t blame her brother for stepping in to distract them and making sure the child got away, but he should have taken more care for himself.

Really he was lucky she happened to be dreaming along with him at the moment.  If she hadn’t been there she was pretty sure he would have suffered a lot worse than he did.  As it was he was going to have a concussion and his head was bleeding, but she had taken out the men before they could lay more than a hand on him.

She hadn’t actually meant to throw them against the wall like that, but if they died from it… well it really wasn’t any big loss to society. She didn’t stand for that kind of behavior when she could stop it.  She was a bit surprised by just how powerful the wave she had projected had been.  She couldn’t remember ever feeling that sort of power before, but it _was_ sort-of a dream.

She had stayed with her brother after that for as long as he had remained conscious, doing what she could to offer comfort while they waited and hoped that aid would come.  When she woke she was certain at least that he was going to make it back to the temple safely.  They should be able to fix him up just fine.

Hopefully he’d be able to cover for her actions when he woke up.  Maybe pretend it had been some instinctive reaction to protect himself.

-

Her wakeup call was the unwanted press of another person’s lips to hers and the smug voice of her Partner on this hunt.

“Well it looks like it works on you just as well as any fairy-tale princess.”

She lashed out immediately with her fist, slamming it into Devrai’s jaw before she even opened her eyes to glare at him.

“Karking bitch!”  He rubbed at his jaw.

She opened her eyes, gritting her teeth together as she held off on any exclamation of her own.  She was usually more restrained in her response to his blatant assaults, but just being awoken from an event like that he was lucky he hadn’t gotten a knife to the ribs.  As it was she had an idea that she might have dislocated his jaw. Painful, but not something he wasn’t trained to take care of on his own.

After all they were both exceptional apprentices with inter-disciplinary training in the field.  They were the best of the best, which was exactly why Jinn-Kai was stuck dealing with him all of the time.  It was probably the worst part of her duty as a Child of the Hunt.

The Elder’s were seeing to the creation of a stronger generation of Hunters and that meant pairing together successful apprentices to provide for future generations.  Her force sensitivity, untrained as it was, and the success that she had achieved even before becoming apprenticed had made her the unfortunate target of their attention.

Now she was trapped in ‘courtship’ with a young man who had managed to become her least favorite person in the galaxy in a period of less than five minutes.  It meant that he was allowed to leer at her, make passes and rude comments, and assault her physically at his leisure; all the while she had to just let him.  The first time she had defended herself she had been punished.  Now she chose her battles carefully and usually far from home and the Discipline masters.

Devrai was rather reluctant to face her on his own.

“You’ll be fine.” She finally snapped as he stood there rubbing at his face.  “Get out of here so I can get ready for the mission.  Unless,” She pauses for a moment.  “You want me to see how well my newest acquisitions can remove your limbs.”  She reached under her bunk, pulling out a shining cortosis sword and grinned as the bane of her existence hastened out of her space.

It wasn’t going to last for long, but she took victory where she could get it.

She pulls her work clothes out of the case where she stashed them last night and pulls them on quickly.  Then it’s time for a brush through her hair before braiding it and wrapping it up and out of her way.  If she recalls the information packet correctly they are landing in a densely wooded area so as to not arouse suspicion in the local spaceport and surrounding town where the target works.  It would be a good idea to make sure that her hair wasn’t going to get caught on any branches.  Beyond that her work uniform was chosen so as to blend in on most planets even with the rank insignia and mark of the hunt on the front.

She pulls on her boots and carefully holsters her weapons before heading out to the main mess area of the ship to get a quick bite before they make planet-fall.

-

By the time she was able to leave her companion behind and get the mission underway she had endured more comments about her ‘various assets’ than she would have thought possible.  She supposed it was his way of getting revenge on her for slugging him in the jaw like that. He knew how much she hated it and so he just laid it on thicker than ever.

For now however she was free.  Devrai hadn’t even made it past preliminary training in Seeking and so this part of the mission was hers alone to carry out.  She needed to go and make her way quietly to the city and stake out their target.  She’d lay low, take a couple days to observe his habits and report back to Devrai and his Pilot friend who had been attached with them for the mission.

Whoever Bharani Datineb was, he had to be important.  The mission was Priority Alpha, the highest level of restriction and difficulty that she was aware of.  Despite being an exceptional apprentice she had never been brought along on a mission of this kind.  She hadn’t even known it was possible to see this level of clearance at her age.  Devrai had been on a mission like this before, they had been celebrating his success only a week ago, but he was a few years older than she was.  It was only natural that they would give him the occasional mission of a higher caliber.

She had appreciated the chance to be left behind. Spend some time with other beings whom, if they even wanted to leer at her, had to be discreet about any uncouth behavior.  It was nice to go around for a little while and feel almost safe.

She slipped out of the forest and into a side alley of the dingy little spaceport. Slouching her shoulders and keeping her head down; it wasn’t difficult at all to blend in with the local populace.  There are enough different species walking around that a human isn’t really anything worth notice.

The mission brief already had a lot of information on Datineb, the surveillance work she was set to do now was only to serve as a confirmation.  It was easy to locate the man in the Cantina he runs.  The place was a bit of a dive, not to mention an obvious front for some other business he’s running on the side.  Whatever else that was however was above her stripes.  It didn’t really matter for her mission anyway.

She spent the day just sitting in the cantina, making occasional small-talk and observing the target. Before she left she made certain to slip a tracer onto Datineb.  He never even noticed.

-

It was a dull couple of days observing the target.  There was only one close call in the entire mission.  Another patron at the cantina seemed to be paying a little more attention to her than she would have liked.  It wasn’t a difficult problem to solve.  She was just doubly careful to make certain that no one followed her when she slipped back out of the town and made her way to the ship.

Arriving back at the ship she had to make a report to Devrai about the target’s activity.  She did her best to keep it brief, but it still allowed him enough time to make more lewd comments that she had to endure.  It didn’t help that the pilot is a good friend of his who finds the whole thing absolutely hilarious.

She thanked the force that Devrai decided to take the other boy with him for backup on the mission.  It meant that she would have some quiet time on the ship to rest.

She stretched and headed for her bunk.  It was always nice to get a chance to sleep when she could be relatively safe from her suitor and the rest of the people she was usually surrounded by.  If she was lucky she might even be unbothered by her dreams as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinn-Kai woke with a start.  There was a roiling sensation in the force like nothing she had ever felt before.  There was a chaotic energy building around the ship; the air was nearly crackling with potential like the start of a storm.  She was on her feet and running for the exit ramp in seconds.  She never even questioned why she was moving, she just knew that that was where she needed to be.

Her eyes darted around looking for the source of that electric potential, seeking out the center of the oncoming storm.

Devrai and his pilot were running back towards the ship, but she dismissed them as the cause immediately.  The two boys had no presence in the force; nothing about them could have stirred this power to awaken.  She hardly knew anything of it herself, but when her mind fed her information like this she knew to listen.

Someone, or something, else was coming.

“Start the ship y’daft bitch!” Their pilot shouted as he gets closer, but she couldn’t even bring herself to move.  She felt an intense need to know what was coming.  What sort of being was it that could have caused the normally composed young man to wet himself in the middle of a mission?

“Start the ship!?  She should be down here fighting it!”  Jinn-Kai frowned.  What was out there that she could possibly handle that they could not.  They had been trained in fighting far beyond the lessons she had been given, even beyond the lessons she had taught herself.

“Are you mad?  That Sith is going to kill us all!  Our only hope is to get into the air before it can get to us!”

Sith.  Well that would explain a lot of things; the mission’s high clearance level, the reason that Devrai would have been able to convince them to send her along.

She could only assume that the Elder’s thought that just any force sensitive would be able to take on a Sith.  Now _that_ was madness.  She doesn’t have anywhere near the kind of training in her ability to counter the energy one of those dark creatures could bring to bear.  The fact that the Master Hunters would send anyone neat a Sith was incomprehensible in the face of that truth.

“What do you think the bloody masters sent her for if not to fight it?  Her clearance wouldn’t be high enough for this otherwise.”

So not only was she breeding stock she was to put her life at risk for the ass who kept assaulting her.  The same feeling she remembered from her dream was building up in her chest again.  She was so angry, she needed to lash out, but she couldn’t.  She was a Hunter; this was her assignment, her ‘partner’.  She clenched her hands into fists.

That was when the storm finally broke, the sith lunging at her companions with a whirling red blade.  She was struck by a sudden vision, her hands curling around the hilts of light-sabers all her own, her face bathed in the glow.  It felt right like almost nothing in her life ever had.  She lashed out with her blade and the slice spilled the life from the one who would dare-

A high pitched shriek snapped her from her vision and she watched distantly as their pilot fell to the ground.  The ghastly red blade severed his head from his neck in one clean sweep and just watching, it felt so _good._

No. She should do something… She stepped forward in a daze.

“Come on Jinn!”  Devrai was on his own now, “Get your ass down here!”

She stopped moving again.  Why should she go down there to fight for him?  She had no reason to save him.

 “I swear I’ll never touch you again.”  He was desperate now, begging her to save him.  “Never say a word, just _kill it_.”

Suddenly she knew that she held his life in her hands and she had never felt more powerful.  He was lying to her of course.  He would revert to his old ways as soon as he was certain that he was safe again.  If she let him live she would have to go back to sitting back and taking everything that he threw at her.  She didn’t want to.

 “No.” She whispered the word, something almost like calm settling over her at that moment of defiance.

The Sith was advancing slowly, seeming to savor the fear that saturated the air in that moment as Devrai faced with the prospect of his own death.  She smiled.

“No I will not.”

“Stupid karking bitch!”  Devrai’s voice was shrill with fear, even as he shouted in anger. “The master’s are right you’ll never be right for real field work.”

Her anger began to flare again.  How dare they?  How dare _he._

“All you’re good for is a good fuck.”

Those were the last words he ever had a chance to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave up trying to write this is anything other than the present tense because this scene wasn't working otherwise. I hope it doesn't throw anyone off too badly. I just needed to get this done.

Something explodes behind her eyes as her rage consumes her.  The air is full of potential once again and she calls it to her, allowing it to build until she finally releases it as a wave of unstoppable force.  Devrai is propelled forward by the wave, his body thrust onto the active blade of the sith’s saber.

The blade slices through the body with ease, almost like there’s nothing there at all.  No resistance, no struggle, nothing.  She watches as the sith withdraws his blade with that same ease, bisecting the body with a casual second swipe even as it falls to the ground.

She feels elated, almost as if she’s high.  She feels like she can breathe for the first time.  Until this very moment she hadn’t realized how long she had been holding her breath, waiting for this moment.  For the first time in her life freedom is within her grasp.

She notices the sith watching her and her grin widens.  She is not afraid.  She has killed her partner and she will kill him too if that’s what it takes to keep this feeling.  She will not be walked over and kept down any longer.  She will not be anyone’s pawn.

She stares back at him, back straight and strong daring him to try anything against her.  He merely raises a brow.

“Helpful little thing aren’t you?”  He shuts down his saber with a snap, attaching it to his belt. “You could have stepped in to help at any time you know.  I don’t mind.”

He brushes off his robes and looks at her with an almost amused expression.  She bristles.  She is not an object for anyone’s amusement any longer.

She clenches her fist and she can feel the power building once again.  It longs to lash out at the creature in front of her for daring to laugh at her.  All of a sudden her elation is swept away, she’s left gasping for air again as she struggles to keep the power under her charge.

She does not want to kill the sith.  The sith has not done anything to her to deserve it.

The power sings through her anyway begging for release.  The sith takes a step forward.

“Stay back!”  She throws out one hand to halt him and it takes everything she has not to let the power go with it. She’s suddenly aware that this power could kill her just as easily as it could kill the other in front of her.  She’s not sure if her will is enough to keep it from exploding everything around them now that it’s been summoned.

“If you don’t want to die you should leave this place.”  She her body is shaking and she has to reach out for the side of the ship to support herself.

“And if I have no desire to leave?”He looked more intrigued by her declaration than wary.

She wonders for a moment if maybe what she’s learned about other force sensitive beings is wrong.  She wonders if he can’t feel the power that’s building inside her like she felt the power that built around him.

“You will be destroyed.”  She’s starting to feel lightheaded. She has no idea how much longer she can hold onto the tenuous control she has on the power.  She doesn’t think she’ll mind dying here like this.  She would just prefer if that’s what’s going to happen that she doesn’t take anyone else down with her, even if that person is a Sith.

There’s a faint smile on her face as she sways on her feet.

The sith curses quietly, at least she thinks he does.  It’s hard to make out the words.

“You don’t know how to control it do you.”

She shakes her head as she sinks to her knees.  This isn’t anything like what her brother has taught her of the force.

As if the thought has summoned him, her brother is suddenly there in her head.  He’s worried and so full of light that it’s almost painful.  She realizes that he’s trying to help her, he’s trying to burn this power away, he thinks that he can save her.  She’s grateful, but she’s not sure that’s possible, the power keeps building back around her more quickly than he can burn it off.

She is grateful for the assistance however.  Maybe it would grant enough time for the sith to get away from her.

“Go.”  She thinks she says the word.  She’s not certain.  She can’t hear anything over the ringing in her ears.  She tries to push him away.

Then she blinks and her brother is gone, the sith is hovering over her.  She’s laying on the ground and she doesn’t remember falling.  She can see his lips moving, but she can’t hear what he’s saying. She’s sad that it seems like he’s decided to die after all.

She doesn’t want that.  She pulls the power back into herself as much as she can.

She blinks again and the Sith is shaking her now.  When he speaks she hears his voice with her mind rather than her ears this time.

 _“Focus, focus on me damn you._ ” His voice is a growl and she tries to make herself focus on it rather than blinking again.  If only because he seems to think this is important.  _“Take the power and give it to me.  Hit me with it.”_

Hit him?  She would hurt him.  Everything she’s doing right now has been an effort not to hurt him.  Not to let the rage and power rage out of control and destroy…

He must be able to hear what is in her head too.

“ _You can’t hurt me.  You don’t know enough.  Not yet.”_

She’s never been fond of being underestimated and she’s never backed away from a challenge.  She raises one shaking hand and places it against his chest.  Her eyes narrow and she tries to remember how it felt when she forced Devrai to meet his death.

The rage burns strong and steady; it’s pleased to be allowed to destroy again.  She pushes with everything she has inside of her.

He grunts, but then he’s taking the power.  Somehow it turns out he is correct and she _can’t_ hurt him.  She has the power, but not the training to be a threat.  It’s a relief and she stops pushing.  Suddenly the power doesn’t seem to be building any longer.  It doesn’t stop the Sith from pulling it from her.

Dazedly she thinks that she can see the power as it moves through him.  It flows under his skin in patterns that she can’t understand.  It’s dazzling and suddenly she’s just so _tired_.

She doesn’t even have the ability to worry about if it’s safe or not.  She’s so tired and dizzy… She thinks she hears a sigh as she closes her eyes.

“I asked for a sign.  Not for an _apprentice_.”


End file.
